Jack Fenton
Summary Father of Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton is a scientist and ghost hunter. Alongside his wife Maddie Fenton they created the first ghost portal that gave Vlad Plasmius his powers and later created the second portal that would give his son ghost powers as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Jack Fenton Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 40's Classification: Human, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection (Hidden within his jumpsuit are multiple small lasers weapons), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Sealing (Fenton Thermos), Non-Physical Interaction (Most of his weapons can hit ghosts in their non-corpreal or intangible state), Energy Projection (Fenton Wrist Ray, Fenton Bazooka), Smoke Manipulation (Smoke Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (Jack o Ninetails releases several cables that wrap around the target electrocuting them, the Specter Deflector electrocutes any ghost that comes in contact with it or the wearer), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, the Fenton Peeler rips ghosts apart atom by atom), Forcefield Creation (The Fenton Ghost Assult Vehicle has a built-in Anti-Ghost shield, Power Nullification. (The Specter Deflector creates a small barrier around the wearer that repels any ghost or ghost ability, while on a ghost it nullifies there powers), Energy Absorption (The Ghost Weasel is able to absorb ambient ghost energy), Statistics Amplification (The Ghost Gloves boost his strength to the point where he could harm Vlad Plasmius), Portal Creation, BFR (The Fenton Bazooka can fire a beam of energy that creates a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks up any nearby ghosts). Resistance to Possession, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Resisted Vlad's possession for a short time, possession works on a molecular level and effects the mind and soul) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Maddie) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Physically superior to season 2 Tucker) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Sent season 3 Skulker flying with a kick) Speed: FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Able to keep up and react to ghosts that are at least comparable to the Box Ghost) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Manage to move and tackle Vlad out of the way of a ghost ray fired by season 2 Fright Knight after it was fired) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to his season 3 Jazz) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 5 (Comparable to ghosts who can easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease) | At least Class K (Could drag a small building size creature) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Survived a hit from season one Vlad Plasmius) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep up with ghosts in combat without showing signs of exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy weapons Standard Equipment: Jumpsuit, Anti-Ghost Technology Intelligence: Gifted (While shown to be quite dumb at times Jack still a decent ghost Hunter and has helped develop the Fenton Ghost Portal, several vehicles and can oparate them.) Weaknesses: Sometimes acts without thinking. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Portal Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users